


Bonding Session

by bob2ff



Series: Satsuki and Dai-chan vs. the World [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi attempts a heart to heart talk with Aomine.</p><p>Written for bps Challenge 62: Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Session

When they were kids, Momoi and Aomine had long talks on their way to and from school. Aomine was a talkative kid, and Momoi was a bubbly kid. They talked incessantly.

Satsuki thought she knew everything about Dai-chan. How could she not? After all, she knew everything about him from his favorite basketball shoe brand to the fact that he once pretended he was sick so that he didn't have to go to a field trip to the honey farm (he insisted that he really had been sick, but Satsuki knew him better than he was at lying).

As Teikou came and went, Satsuki despaired as she watched her best friend, someone she thought she knew everything about, become someone she barely recognized. The scariest part about it all was that she felt she could not reach the Dai-chan she knew.

Then Tetsu-kun, as he always could, had reached Dai-chan, and beaten him in the Winter Cup. Satsuki felt that she was starting to know her best friend again. And she never wanted to feel that she was losing sight of him again.

Which brings them to just shy of the beginning of the 2nd school year, on their usual outing to the cafe, fresh post- argument about who's turn it was to pay (Dai-chan had to pay, of course, since he still owed her for that time she lied to Wakamatsu-senpai about where he really was when he was supposed to be up 5am Sunday morning for practice).

"So, Dai-chan, any girls you are interested in?" Satsuki asked, putting on her brightest smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aomine frowned, picking at his salad (he hated salad, but it was the cheapest thing on the menu, and he was paying, okay?)

"We haven't had any proper conversations lately. I just want to know what's going on with your life!" Satsuki said, trying to keep her smile as bright as possible. Her smile always worked on most boys. Unfortunately for her, Dai-chan wasn't most boys.

"You know what's going on in my life- you're always hanging around me!" Aomine grumbled. He especially hated Caesar salad.

Satsuki valiantly tried to keep her smile up. It was taking her all she had not to snap at him and whack him- she knew it would just devolve into them bickering again, and she would fail at her quest for a heart to heart talk with her best friend.

"Look, why don't I start. I still love Tetsu-kun, and I'm definitely going to confess to him after the next Interhigh!" Satsuki said, dreamily  as she thought about the prospect of confessing next year.

"Good for you. Just leave me out of it," Aomine continued frowning as he sipped on his drink. It was then that Satsuki realized she had made a fatal mistake- all her knowledge and data on Dai-chan led to the fact that he was grumpiest after 3 occasions: when he was hungry, bored, or restless for the next basketball game. And here he was, hungry from the dissatisfying salad, bored from not having anything to do post-basketball season, and restless for the beginning of next year's Interhigh practice! No wonder he was so unreceptive to her attempted heart to heart.

Satsuki pondered- she couldn't really do anything about his hunger. But she could distract him from his boredom.

"Fine, we don't need to have this conversation," she huffed, ignoring his mumbled "thank god."

"But," she said, a sharp smile playing at her lips, "we should talk about who you _could_ be interested in. Now that winter cup's over, we should get you some dates!"

Aomine blinked. "What," he said.

Satsuki took advantage of his current confusion, and grabbed a notebook and a pen. "Alright, let's start with personality. Firstly, she needs to like basketball, obviously. And she needs to be at least my height. Any shorter and you guys would look ridiculous together."

Aomine just stared. Then he started smiling. It would have been creepy if Satsuki didn't already know he only smiled like that when he had something mischievous in mind. But she was busy writing down all the data she had on him in her mind, which was substantial, and didn't notice his smile.

"Okay then," he said. "I'll humour your ridiculous plan." He halted her cheers with a "But, three conditions."

Satsuki could barely hold down her excitement. She finally had his attention on something that was not basketball or gravure magazines! If she got him a girlfriend in Touou, it would totally free her from worrying about him being bored or restless all the time! Then she could focus all her energies on getting Tetsu-kun's attention.

"First, she has to have at least an F cup. I won't bother with anyone with less," he said. Satsuki wrote this down furiously, but bit her lip worriedly and opened her mouth to protest.

"Second," he said, overriding her exclaimed "That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, she obviously has to like basketball, but not in the stupid way Kise's fangirls like basketball just because he plays it. She has to actually know the game," Aomine said firmly.

"Lastly, she must be able to cook at least as well as Ryou," he said. "I want non-fatal bentos during matches." Satsuki glared at him for the jibe.

Satsuki bit her lip. She worried about these conditions- they could be quite restrictive.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll try to find a girl like this. But," she glared at him, "you have to promise me you'll at least go on a date with her and treat her nicely!"

Aomine waved his hand dismissively.  "Just find the girl first, then we'll talk about what happens."

As they left the cafe, Aomine could hardly hold down his grin. From what he knew of Satsuki (which was substantial), there were only a few things that thoroughly occupied her mind when she set it: basketball, cooking, her love life (thus, Tetsu by proxy), and, his life (she just _never_ leaves him alone).

With this, he had masterfully gotten her off his back by letting her apply her basketball data-gathering skills onto Touou's girl population, and occupied her mind on his love life. His life for the next few weeks was going to be blissfully free from Satsuki's obsession with finding him something to do outside of basketball.

Although, knowing her, her skills would definitely find him an unwanted potential girlfriend. Oh well, he would deal with it then.

Satsuki thought she knew him? He knew her just as well as she knew herself. He could play her just as well as she thought she could play him.


End file.
